odaismfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Carter
”Why are you crying? Explain yourself.” — Angel to Ichabod Ingram, a known child * Angel Carter is one of the recurring PCs in the main campaign. She first appeared during the carnival session, having gotten lost while exploring during the lockdown. Angel is known for her blunt and rude personality, having almost no social graces despite her athletic and magical performances. Early Life and Backstory Angel is known to have come from a bad situation although she has never opened up about it. Most of what is known by other characters is that she can be aggressive and self-destructive, and she has been shown to be highly uncomfortable around rich people (when she met Augustine Ingram for the first time). Angel appears to control her powers using a locket around her neck. She has a bit of a mouth on her and is not afraid to swear—although this has cost her when Terry Ingram shot out her eye. Relationships Angel struggles to connect with people in non-aggressive ways and does not have a lot of friends. * Mia Young Mia is Angel’s current girlfriend, them having met in Sociology 201 at OCAD. Mia cares deeply for Angel, being fascinated by her psyche, but Angel is unable to process this and their relationship is in constant jeapordy. As it currently stands, they are in an “off” period. * Val Fontaine Angel deeply respects Val and views him very closely to her father figure Jameson Branch as they performed similar acts of torture upon her. This results in Angel addressing Val as “sir” which confuses the fuck out of him. She trash talks against Andi Coventry and Robin Amaryll although she thinks nothing of it. Andi, Robin, and Val all hate her as she has physically fought almost all of them. * Jameson Branch CW; Abusive parenting. Click Expand for lore Jameson Branch raised Angel in an underground child fighting ring; which is comparable to a dogfighting ring. She was trained to box, as well as conditioned to be a soldieresque robot-like person. He was cold and callous to her, but showed favoritism as she was the best fighter in the ring. Unknowingly, he is also her biological father, as Olivia Carter (her mother) had a one night stand with him in an attempt to rise in the ranks. She was successful but did not care for the child and sold her in secret back to Branch. Jameson is the reason Angel emotionally stunted, claustrophobic, and nervous around rich people. It’s implied that he has psychologically manipulated her as well, as in her vent she expressed concern that she was being tricked by Branch, thinking she hadn’t really escaped and Branch was just toying with her. Trivia * Angel is originally and currently a comic book character written by Ellie. She’s featured along with Adelaine Ables, although she’s slightly different in that verse and Ellie forgets to write consistently. * Angel can only cook chicken and rice. * She owns a dog named Walnut. His nickname is Wally. Category:Characters Category:PC Cast